twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Cheney
Ben Cheney is a boy who goes to school with Bella, and is the boyfriend of Angela Weber in the novels. He lives on the middle of Russell Avenue, across from Austin Marks, his best friend. Biography ''Twilight'' Ben was among the group of Forks High School students that went to La Push beach for the day. Near the end of Twilight, he and Angela Weber are seen by Bella happily dancing together at the prom, in spite of the fact that Angela is much taller than Ben. ''Midnight Sun'' It is noted in Midnight Sun, that Edward and Emmett manipulated Ben to make him pair with Angela for school prom. This was to repay Angela for being unusually kind to Bella. Angela and Ben develop a relationship which lasts throughout the rest of the series. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Bella and Mike invite their friends to a movie night. Angela and Ben back out at the last minute. ''Eclipse'' Ben and Angela regularly sit with Bella, Edward, and Alice at lunch in Eclipse''http://www.twilightlexiconblog.com/?p=296 Ben also picks up Angela everyday for school in his Dodge Neon, even though she is close enough to walk. In the middle of ''Eclipse, Angela tells Bella that she will be attending Washington State University with Ben. He attends the Cullens' graduation party with Angela as his date. ''Breaking Dawn'' He is a guest at Edward and Bella's wedding during the events of Breaking Dawn. Bella deliberately throws the wedding bouquet into Angela's arms. Physical appearance Ben is described as being 5'7" (shorter than Angela), having black hair, golden brown skin, dark brown eyes, and of Asian descent. Personality He loves graphic novels and action movies with good special effects. Edward mentions that Ben is as shy as Angela and kind, but easy to fool. He is one of few male students in school who lack any romantic feelings for Bella. Angela says that she is glad that Ben has Austin to do "guy stuff" with in Eclipse. Relationships Angela Weber ]] Angela Weber is Ben's girlfriend in the book series (she's with Eric Yorkie in the films). They developed a crush on each other in their junior years, but both were too shy to reveal their feelings. With little help from Edward and Emmett, they managed to make Ben willingly ask Angela to be his date to the spring dance. They have been a couple since then. In Eclipse, she tells Bella that they are both attending Washington State University after graduation. Austin Marks Austin Marks is Ben's best friend. They both share an interest in graphic novels, action movies, indie rock music and video games. Angela once admits in Eclipse that she is glad that Ben has Austin to do the guy-stuff. Appearances * Twilight **''Midnight Sun'' * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn References Notes In the ''Twilight'' films, Ben was combined with Eric Yorkie to create one character, named Eric. His character is also yet to appear in the graphic novels. External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Forks High Student Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Mates